1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to the telecommunications industry. More particularly, this invention pertains to a miniaturized coax jack for use in the industry.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is commonly known in the telecommunications industry, high speed signal transmission rates require coaxial conductors. For example, so-called DS-3 signal rates (i.e., 44.736 megabits per second) are carried over coax cables.
In order to permit cross-connection, line monitoring and line access, the industry has utilized so-called DSX-3 coax coaxial jack modules to permit interconnection, cross-connection and the like. An example of such a module is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,815,104. As shown in the the above cited U.S. Pat. No. 4,815,104, the module includes internal switching assemblies (items 90 and 92 in the above cited patent) which receive coax plugs through ports in the forward face of the module. The switch assemblies are connected through coaxial cables (items 82, 84, 86, 88 of the cited patents) to coax connectors (items 74, 76, 78, 80 of the cited patents) on the rear of the module. The circuit schematic of the prior art module is shown in FIG. 6 of U.S. Pat. No. 4,815,104. The preferred embodiment shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,815,104 has cross-connect ports on the front panel of the module as well as cross-connect locations on the rear end of the module. As indicated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,815,104 (FIGS. 1 and 2 thereof), the prior art also included modules lacking cross-connect ports on the front of the module. In addition to cross-connect locations, the prior art modules include monitoring ports or jacks connected across a resistance drop to the module's internal transmission lines.
In the telecommunications industry, it is standard for a cross-connect system to operate at 75 ohms. Accordingly, the prior art modules are designed and constructed to have a 75 ohm impedance.
In the telecommunications industry, a central office or other location will have a substantial number of cross-connect modules arranged in bays. Due to the large volume required to house such modules and bays, it is becoming increasingly desirable to miniaturize DSX modules. Such miniaturization should permit switching, access and monitoring functions while maintaining desired impedance levels.